A Tale of Two Familes
by daughterofdarkness87
Summary: Karen and Nika, children of W&E and J&OC, and their adventures. Not like other stories, as far as I've read, give it a chance, see if you like it... :)
1. Intro to new and Old characters

Karen Elizabeth Turner: 16 years old. Raised in both Port Royal (+Boarding School) and upon the greatest pirating ship known to men, The Black Pearl. Description: Brown curly hair, hazel eyes, around 5' 9". She loves her summers on the boat, and this is the year that she may get to stay forever.  
  
Nika Elisa Sparrow: (16) Short for Nichole, Nika and Karen are best friends and have been ever since they were born. Karen's elder by 2 hours, they go to the same boarding school, and are basically like sisters. Description: Black straight hair, blue eyes, around 6' tall.   
  
William Andrew Turner III: Karen's elder brother by 5 years. (21) He was kidnapped by a still living Barbossa 2 months ago. The Pearl's crew still looks for him. Description: an almost exact copy of his father minus the fact that he has green eyes and keeps his hair short.   
  
Will and Elizabeth Turner: You've all seen the movie, and if you haven't you might not want to read this. They married and have lived both on and off of the Black Pearl. But Will as First Mate stays on most of the time.   
  
Jack and Elisa Sparrow: Elisa was the only woman on the Crew of the Black Pearl, and now is quite happy living on or off the ship whenever she and her friend Elizabeth must.  
  
Grandfather Swann: Loves his grandchildren dearly, even if one isn't really his, and he hardly ever gets to see them.   
  
Various Crew that might get mentioned: Johnny Pleake, Justin Valdir, Christopher Callum, and the lady of the crew Sophia Justinea. Cameo appearances by Barbossa. (( A/N: Yes, I know he died, but well, I decided to have him back alive here.... It'll be explained later on in the story)) 


	2. Coming HOME!

Two girls, both around the same age stand next to each other, waiting. One girl has long brown hair currently piled beneath a hat. The other has black hair piled beneath a hat as well. "Kar- do you see them?" Asks the black haired girl.  
  
"No Nika... I don't. Do you think they forgot?" Karen says back.  
  
"They wouldn't. I mean I know our fathers tend to forget things. But I doubt that they'd forget to pick us up from school."  
  
"Nika, we are two of five people still waiting. The other three are waiting for the carriage to take them to the ship back to the America's. That ship sails in Spain!"   
  
Just then a man with a crutch walks up to the girls, "Nichole? Karen?" he asks.  
  
"Mr. Valdir? Oh, then the Pearl is home?" Nichole asks.  
  
"Yes, miss. Your fathers have asked that I come and get ye's." He says, pointing to the cart behind him. "Come on then."   
  
Both girls walk up to the cart and, without help, get into the cart by themselves. "So Justin. How is the Pearl?" Karen asks, when Mr. Valdir gets back into the cart after putting the four bags of luggage and the cat carrying cases into the back of the cart with the rest of the things there.   
  
"The Pearl be fine young Miss. Though she has been through 4 battles in the last 9 months." he says while the cart pulls away from the school.   
  
"Four? Are you serious? Goodness she must be in bad shape then." Nika says.  
  
"Aye. She calls for ye's touch. The sails are torn sumthin' awful, and the starberd side's seen better days. Ye'll have yer work cut out for ye." He says. They reach the docks, and already can see the Pearl's (the ones not damaged) black sails billowing out ominously. The girls each carry their things along the docks, until they see two men standing in the middle of the dock, looking at them. Carefully putting down the cat carriers and throwing their bags down the girls run towards them.   
  
"Daddy!!" they both shriek, and get caught in each father's embrace.  
  
"What do you think Will? Did they miss us?" Captain Jack Sparrow asks his first mate.  
  
"I don't know Jack. I think they were more excited last year." Will Turner replies.   
  
Each girl gets out of their father's embrace and hit each in the arm. "Honestly father, Uncle Jack, do you EVER stop?" Karen asks.   
  
"No, I don't think we do, luv." Jack says, hugging his adopted niece as does Will to Nika.   
  
"Well then. Maybe you should. You know you are getting older." Karen says and she and Nika giggle together.   
  
"Old?! Well, avast ye then. Fight ye will." Will says smiling.   
  
"Avast? Daddy, is that even in," she lowers her voice, "the pirate slang dictionary?" She asks. Jack bursts out laughing, as do Karen and Nika.   
  
"Get your bags you lot. We have a ship to tend to." Jack says.   
  
"Very Captian-ly Daddy." Nika says, as she and Karen go and get the cats and their bags.   
  
"How are Mr. Socks and Sir John doing girls?" Jack asks as they leisurely walk along the docks to the Pearl.   
  
"Socks is fine, though he misses his tail in the worst way." Karen replies. Socks had lost his tail when another pirate fired his gun and knocked his tail off, literally.  
  
"Sir John is fine as well, though he misses his Lady Gwen." Nika replies as well. Lady Gwen is the cat of the Pearl hunting the mice there. "How is she by the way father?"  
  
"Lady Gwen is expecting. The crew can't wait to have more of the little buggers around. Honestly, you girls have softened my crew. I'll be needing a new one, as soon as this lot start picking flowers and giving them to our enemies." They reach the plank leading up to the Pearl.   
  
"Ah, it is nice to be home." Nika and Karen say at the same time. It became tradition for the girls to do that every year since they started schooling. As they walk up the plank, the ship's deck is completely empty.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Nika asks.  
  
"Let's go check below. Will, stay here and keep guard of the hatch. Come on girls." They head down to the hatch and no one is there either.  
  
"WHAT is going on here?" Karen asks. Getting suspicious.   
  
"Girls why don't you go and put your bags in your room." The girls head to the secret trap door that leads to their room. Jack and Will specifically built the floor over the room and then made a trap door, because they knew they'd have children and they wanted them to be safe. When they return they head back up to the hatch, Jack first. When the girls emerge---  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAYS!!!!!!" All the crew and Jack, Will, Elisa, and Elizabeth yell out. The girls screamed in surprise and then laughed.   
  
"Wow! Did you all arrange this?" Nika asks.   
  
"Well you are now sixteen, and since your birthday's were when you were away at school, we decided to throw you a birthday party on your return!" Christopher Callum announces. Rounds of 'Yeah's' and 'Yes's' were said.   
  
"C'mon then, down below again for your birthday dinner and presents." Jack says, as he leads Nika, and Will leads Karen down the stairs to the galley. In the galley, a long table sat in the middle of the room, with wooden cutlery, plates, and 'goblets' on it. Around the room were smaller tables filled with food and drink from various countries around the world. On two tables smaller than the main, but larger than the food tables were presents from the crew and the girls' family. "Alright you lot, get to eatin'" Jack calls out.   
  
The usually rambunctious crew walk around much more quietly than they usually do, and get food. With Jack and Will at the head of the table and their wives around the corner next to each, and the girls next to their mothers, the crew choose spots and start to eat and drink.   
  
"Gee, you lot! Act normal, this quietness is quite unnerving!" Karen says. With that the crew get a bit more loud, and act more like themselves. "What did you two do? Threaten them with the plank if they weren't polite??"   
  
Jack and Will don't answer and they look around the galley. Once the crew had eaten their fill of food, (which most of was gone anyway) Elisa and Elizabeth grab their daughters hands and lead them to their present table, and the crew all stand or sit, and watch as they open the presents. The first both grab is from Will. Swords, that had beautifully silver and engraved designs on them, with a blue handle for Nika, and a black one for Karen. They each hug him and go back to their presents. Next both got dresses from Elizabeth, and from Elisa and Jack two outfits with trousers and tops like what Will wore, only with red and orange shirts and black pants for Karen and blue and white shirts and black pants for Nika. They hug each of them in return. Various gifts from the crew resulted in this for Karen: 6 new shirts in various colors, 2 daggers, 4 vests, 3 new dresses, a corset, a pair of shoes and hat matching the dress and a bed for Mr. Socks. Nika received: 5 new shirts in various colors, 3 daggers, 3 vests, 3 new dresses, a corset, a pair of shoes, a hat to match the dresses, a bed for Sir John, and a hat the looked oddly like her fathers that he wore currently.   
  
With the party done with well into the night, the crew retreated to their quarters as do the families.   
  
"Good night, Mum, Dad, Uncle Jack and Aunt Elisa," Karen says getting hugs from each as doing so.   
  
"Good night, Mum, Dad, Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth," Nika says doing the same. Retreating to their room, down the trapdoor, the girls put their things away.   
  
"Great party, aye Nika?" Karen says yawning.  
  
"Aye, great indeed, Kar."   
  
"G'night Nika."  
  
"G'night Kar." With that both get into bed and fall asleep to the rocking of the boat and the sound of the water splashing onto the boats planks and onto the shore. 


	3. Bloody Pirates!

************************************ KAREN'S DREAM ****************************   
  
On the deck of the Pearl, is a circle of crew watching something in the middle of their midst. A younger looking Jack and Will with their swords drawn and waiting as two girls pick themselves up off the deck. Each pick up a sword and look up at their fathers.   
  
"Karen, Nichole. It's all about your footing. If you master that, you'll be just fine." Will says.   
  
"Daddy," a younger girl, with brown hair highlighted by the sun whines, "I'm tired and so is Nika. We've been at this for hours."   
  
"Yeah, Uncle Will. Really we're only eight. I don't really believe I'm saying this, but we are ready for our naps." A younger Nika says with her hair tied up in her father's fashion.   
  
"Will, Jack, really. They're _asking_ for naps. I do think they've had enough for one day." a younger Elizabeth says.   
  
"Yes father, really, they are only eight." A boy, who looks strikingly like Will says.   
  
"You know as well as I do William, that there are no time outs or nap times in battles. You are thirteen years old and have experienced what it's like out here. Your sister and cousin need to know how to fight." Will says.  
  
"Will, Jack that is enough! My niece and my daughter are not fighting anymore. You've tired them to exhaustion. They've nearly mastered the techniques that you've taught them, just give them time to recuperate!" Elisa yells. She and Elizabeth take their daughters into their arms and carry them down to their room.   
  
"William. You are a man, what were you doing siding with the women?" Jack asked.   
  
"You and father have told me more times then I can remember. Side with the side who is going to win." With that the boy walks off in the direction that his mother and aunt went.   
  
******************************** NIKA'S DREAM *********************************  
  
Sitting at her and Karen's table during breakfast, Nika watches as mail is handed out. Not expecting anything, Nika turns to her eggs, bacon and toast. "Nika Sparrow? Nika Sparrow?" The mail lady calls out. Nika holds her hand up and the lady comes and gives her the note. On the envelope says 'to Nika Sparrow and Karen Turner'. But on the back it says 'Do not open unless both of you are there.'  
  
So Nika waits until Karen comes from the line. As she sits Nika turns to her best friend and says, "We have a letter." She slides it towards Karen and waits until she recognizes the script. It was from Nika's father.   
  
"What could this mean. They only write on holidays, birthdays, or..." Karen starts.  
  
"Or if someone we're close to disappears or..." Nika lowers her voice, "they die." They open the letter and Karen reads quietly outloud:   
  
'Dear Nika and Kar,  
  
Hello there my luvs. How are you? We're all fine, on the ship. Best to get right to business your Mum says Karen. Your brother, girls, has gone... Missing. Not to worry though dears, we are searching, and have found traces of the people we think might have took him. You two just keep to yourselves though, and keep yourselves going. We received your report cards and are quite proud of you. While your mother's are gone, I can finally wright without them hastling me bout me spelling and grammer. Just keep ter our secret and don't let no one near ya, as best as ya can. Well off I am now. Your father (Nika's of Course) and caring Uncle (To Karen), Jack Sparrow.'  
  
When Nika looked at her friend, she had tears in her eyes. "Will, will be fine, Kar. Dad promised."   
  
Karen just shook her head and turned to her food and stayed silent for the rest of the meal. In fact for the rest of the day.   
  
***************************** REAL LIFE **************************************  
  
Nika and Karen sit up quickly in bed, to the shouts of crew and the sound of feet running above and a faint bell chiming. Each grab their new swords, and run up to the main deck. Nearly 7 meters away a ship with a pirate's flag flying on it's main mast, sailing on the Pearl's port side. The crew all have their swords out and at the ready. As the ship sails closer, grappling hooks attach themselves to the side of the boat. Quickly, the ten closest people to the hooks cut the ropes leading to the enemy boat. As the ship comes close a plank comes across the space between the two boats and enemy pirates come across it by the dozen. Killing without mercy, until however a man comes across the plank, with another younger man being held near him with a knife at his throat.   
  
" 'Ello Jack. Ah, and Will Turner, and Families. How good it is to see you all. Now would you kindly have your crew put their swords down before I slit this fine young man's throat." The older man says.   
  
"Barbossa!" Jack and Will exclaim, along with some of their crew.   
  
"William!" Karen cries out. "You bloody bastard! Let my brother go!!!" and she makes her way towards the older man, but Nika stops her.   
  
"Such language from a lady, tsk tsk. Now Jack, your crew and weapons." Barbossa says.   
  
"Let the boy go first Barbossa."   
  
"No, no. You see Jack the boy here is leverage. I want something different. Now the crew's weapons and the boy goes free."   
  
The crew all look at their captain, including Nika and Karen. He gestures to them and they put their swords down. Barbossa and William make their way onto the ship, and in passing them Nika holds back Karen. Barbossa pushes William down to the ground, in front of the stairs leading up to where Jack and Will stand. Karen runs to William, who gets up himself and says something just to Karen, whose eyes go wide.   
  
"What do you want now Barbossa?" Will asks, coldly.  
  
"Not much, just one of your lovely daughters." Barbossa replies.   
  
"NEVER!!!!!" scream both Nika and Karen.   
  
"You heard the ladies, Barbossa. Now get lost before my daughter kills you. For the second time in your 'life'." Will replies.   
  
"Now you see gentlemen, this in not optional, savvy? One or the other, otherwise, I'll take both and drown them." He says.   
  
"Oi, you bloody bastard, let me go!" Karen screams, as one of Barbossa's crew grab her. "Nika, run! Look out!" She yells as Nika too is grabbed.   
  
"My that one has a mouth, hasn't she." Barbossa says, smirking.   
  
Nika and Karen decide to use the skills their father's taught them in hand- to- hand combat. Karen steps on her captor's in-step and elbows him in the stomach. Then she brings her knee up to his face, and follows through with a kick to the groin. Nika however struggles out of her captors grasp and round house kicks him in the face, then kicks him overboard. They both grab their swords and point them at any enemy crew member near them until they reach the place where their crew was the most.   
  
"As you can see, you'll have to fight not only them, but us and me entire crew as well, to even take one of them." Jack says. Just then a ship flying the Queen's flag sails into sight. Jack smirks, he realizes that it is none other than Commodore Norrington's ship.   
  
"I'll be back, you can bet on me word." Barbossa says as he and his crew disembark the Pearl, to their own ship.   
  
"Ick. That man gives me the creeps." Nika says.   
  
"Yes, to me too. But Daddy, I noticed that about a third of the crew were missing. Where were they?" she asks, smirking slyly.   
  
"They were off, looting Barbossa's ship. They stole a merchant ships loot, and of course we have to steal it back to give to Commodore Norrington." He says. The Pearl was a pirate ship that stole back from other pirate's for a great deal more than they made just pirating off of other ships.   
  
"I figured that. But really, we should have been able to kill Barbossa, and his mutinous arse crew." Nika says.   
  
"You girls did well, with your hand- to- hand." Jack comments.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Jack."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Dad."   
  
"Now hugs are in order!" both girls yell and attack the young man newly returned to them.   
  
The ship that was just in sight, Commodore Norrington's, sailed next to the Pearl's starboard side and dropped a plank connecting the two ships. Commodore Norrington and his son Jonathan walk aboard the ship, flanked by 3 guards.   
  
" 'Ello, Commodore." Jack says happily. " 'Ere ter get yer loot, I 'spect. Gibbs, Anna Maria, will you please show the gentlemen where to send their men to retrieve it?"   
  
"Yes sir, Cap'n." Gibbs and Anna Maria say together. They lead two of the Norrington's guards to the where the men put the 'treasure'.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Sparrow," Commodore Norrington starts.  
  
"CAPTAIN." Nika and Karen say loudly.   
  
"Pardon me?" Jonathan asks, having never seen a lady speak when not spoken to, especially in night dresses and robes.  
  
"Your father calls my Uncle 'Mr. Sparrow' every chance he gets to, just because he knows it irks him. I think it only fair, since my Uncle calls your father 'Commodore', that he respect my uncle and call him Captain Sparrow at least." Karen says, glaring at both Norrington men.   
  
"Karen-" Will starts. She was never good at keeping her mouth quiet when she was angry.   
  
"Really now? And why _Ms. Turner_ would my father show your uncle any respect, when all of Port Royal knows that he is a pirate?" Jonathan asks.  
  
"Because _Jonathan_ my uncle works for the Queen, and unlike you is not a sniveling coward and a horses arse!" Karen replies, now yelling.   
  
"Oh really. And what of you? You say that you are a lady, but you fight like a man, talk like a man, even act like a man. Are you sure you are not hiding something?"   
  
Karen slaps the boy and then yells, "You Jonathan Norrington are the most cowardly, bastardous, man- whore in the seven seas." and with that, she pushes him overboard and runs to she and Nika's room. Nika, Elisa, and Elizabeth run after her, and the crew all move out of the women's way.   
  
"Can't say he didn't deserve that one, Commodore. You and he should know by now, not to irk any of the ladies of this ship. But especially her, Nika, and Anna Maria. Now what were you going to say?" Will says as some of the crew pull the now sopping wet Jonathan out of the ocean's waters.   
  
"Oh, that Captain Sparrow here, will have to sign this paper to tell the Queen that this job has been done and payment is required, as well as send it off on the next messenger boat you come across." Commodore Norrington says handing Jack a piece of paper.   
  
"Right then, best get on with our voyage. Send a message the way you 'ave been for a while now, if you need us for another job. We're off to port, back at Port Royal for a bit of off time, until we are needed again. G'day Commodore," Jack says, walking towards the helm with Will, and William in tow.  
  
*************************** IN NIKA AND KAREN'S ROOM *************************  
  
"Honestly! The nerve of that man!" Karen yells, sitting down in one of the chairs placed by the rather large desk.   
  
"Kar-bear! What was that? Jonathan only does that to irk us... Haven't you realized that by now?" Nika says taking the chair next to her best friend.   
  
"Yes Karen. I know he acts like a stuck up pig, but really did you have to push him overboard?" Elizabeth asks.   
  
"Yes mother. I did have to push him overboard. Serves him right for not respecting the ships Captain. Do you think that for a second if Uncle Jack, or Daddy, called his father Mr. Norrington that Jonathan wouldn't jump all over them?"   
  
"I know that you dislike him with a vengeful passion, dear. But maybe you should just leave when he comes onboard. I don't like you getting into fights like that." Elise says.   
  
"Fine I'll try it your way, but if he irks me too badly, don't expect me not to retaliate." Karen replies.   
  
"Good, now that that's done, why don't we all get dressed and go up for breakfast."   
  
"Okay Mum. See you as soon as we get dressed." With a hug to each girl, the ladies of the ship go to their rooms to get dressed. Nika and Karen both dress in their black trousers, but Nika wears her white shirt with a black vest, with her hair tied back with a cloth like her fathers. While Karen wears her light blue shirt and black vest and plaits her hair quickly and then covers her hair with a blue cloth like Nika did. They each strap on belts with their swords sheaths attached on them, and put their swords in their respective sheaths.   
  
They go out, Nika goes up the stairs, while Karen stays below and knocks on her brother's door. "William? Are you in there?" she asks.   
  
"Yes. Hold on a moment Kar-bear." she hears from the other side of the door. It opens to reveal her brother dressed almost exactly like her father.   
  
"We need to stop with the creepy. You and Daddy look _way_ too much alike, to be wearing nearly the exact same outfit."   
  
"Come on sis. Let's head up to breakfast, aye?"  
  
"Aye Aye." she says to her brother as they both go up the stairs together.   
  
They sit in the same way as they did during the girls' birthday party although this time it's loud, rowdy, and the food is just on the main table. One of the watchmen come running down the stairs. "Cap'n! There be a ship on the port side of the ship! No one can tell if she be friend or foe!"   
  
The crew all stop eating and start to run up the stairs, Jack and Will leading the way. Nika and Karen start to try to identify the ship, as they can usually tell.   
  
"Uncle! There's no way to identify her! She hasn't got any flags, or markings on her! I think she's a merchant ship, but we can't tell!" Nika yells.   
  
"Alright then mates, some of you lot go down below, if you hear a battle come up fighting! Nika, Karen come up here with us. The rest of you go about your business, but be on alert." Jack yells to the crew and immediently they disperse. The ship gets closer with each second and all of the crew are weary. The ship passes with no attempt to attack and the Captain and First Mate give audible sighs. "Glad we din't have to fight. The crew're gettin' tired."   
  
"Girls, you go below and get to work on fixing more of our sails. We need as much speed as we can get to get to Port Royal as soon as possible." The girls both sigh and go downstairs as told to mend the 6 sails that were torn during battle. A boring day was ahead for the girls. The only contact they got were from Anna Maria and Gibbs to come every 3 hours and get any sails that had been fixed.   
  
"Kar, this is too boring. I want to be outside, in the sunlight." Nika whines to her best friend.  
  
Karen gets up and opens any and all of the port holes on the ship. "This is all the sunlight we'll be getting, my dear friend. Until that is, we finish fixing these damned sails that got so damn torn that it takes 5 hours to mend, or we make new ones for the ones that can't be fixed. We always get these jobs. The most boring and safe ones."   
  
"Yes, and all because we are the daughters of the Captain and First Mate. Let's get back to work. Maybe when we get done there will still be some daylight left for us to enjoy."   
  
"Yes. Let's do that." and with that they get back to sewing the sails back together. They each get two more done by the time that they are visited by their fathers.   
  
"Girls, have you been working this entire time?" Will asks.   
  
The girls grunt in response, as they keep concentrating on finishing the sail they were working on. "I'd take that as a yes, Will. Girls, do you realize you've been workin' 15 hours straight. It's sunset now." Jack says.   
  
"Really, didn't know that... Missed lunch then did we?" Karen says, sewing as quickly as her tired fingers would allow.   
  
"Yes and it's nearly time for dinner. Stop for now, and come and eat. You can sew again tomorrow." Will says.   
  
"Sorry can't... I think my legs have forgotten how to move. That and my bums asleep." Nika replies.   
  
"C'mon now you two! Up you get!" Jack says as he and Will grab a girls arm and put it around their shoulder. When Will put his daughters arm back at her side she nearly collapsed.   
  
"You two worked hard today. We'll help you get to dinner and then to bed." Will says.   
  
"No, no... we can do it. Just give us a second to get our muscles working again." Karen says. She and Nika start doing what appears to be leg stretches and then can stand on their own. "See. We got used to doing that last summer. We've had the same problem as this, and we came up with a way to get them to work again."   
  
The four walk to dinner and eat their fill. Going to their room the girls change and then collapse onto our bed. "We work longer than anyone else on the ship. They go eight hour shifts, but we work continuously from sun up to nearly sundown. They call our job easy. I'd love physical labor, but no. We are women and so have to sew and mend and wash the crew's clothes." Nika says.   
  
"I know Nika. Our job is the most boring of them all. Well G'night." Karen replies.   
  
"G'night Kar." 


	4. PO'd and PROUD OF IT!

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************  
  
The girls each get shaken awake by William, but each retaliate before laying back down. William gets hit in the head by Karen and kicked in the leg by Nika. "Breakfast time girls. Up you get! Come on! Off your lazy bums."  
  
"Our lazy bums are the ones who fixed all but 2 of the sails, yesterday. We worked for nearly 15 hours straight. Bugger off!" Karen says, yawning and yanking the bed sheet back over her head.   
  
"Come on Nik. Help me get your lazy cousin out of bed." William says shaking Nika.  
  
"Ugh-ugh- unna" a muffled voice comes from Nika's bed.  
  
"Sorry, what was that cousin. I don't understand foreign languages. That's Kar-bear's job, remember?"  
  
"She said 'I don't wanna.' and if you don't get out of here, I will personally shove you threw the porthole over there." Karen says, gesturing to what she hoped was the window side of the ship.   
  
With Jack and Will silently laughing at William's attempt to wake the girls, he looks over half- heartedly at them.   
  
"If you find it so easy, why don't you wake them?" He says.   
  
"The trick is to surprise them William. Like this." And with that, both men go to their daughters bed, and rolls them out of bed by lifting the mattress up. On the floor, both girls glare at their fathers. The glance towards each other, nod, and then get up and turn their backs on the three men in the room.   
  
"Oh, come on luvs. You can't be angry at us?" Jack says to the girls' backs.   
  
Silence comes from both girls. Karen turns around, glares, and points to the door. The men get the hint and go out of the room.   
  
"I do believe that we have invoked the wrath of the Sparrow and Turner women." Will says.   
  
"Aye. We need to get them back on our side, before they tell their Mums." Jack says.  
  
"First of all, if what I'm thinking is correct, that's disgusting. Second, how do we get them back on our side?" William asks the older men.   
  
"We'll figure it out son. Your sister and cousin are just like their Mums is all, which means we'll never know how they're going to react. There's work to do. Come on to breakfast you two." Will says.   
  
During breakfast that day, the girls only talked to each other or their mothers, and when they finished eating the girls told their mothers that they were off to finish mending the last two sails, and perhaps finish before lunch. They walked off, and each lady of the ship took a man by an arm.   
  
"Jack Sparrow and William Turners! What did you do to make those two give you the silent treatment?" Anna Maria asks the three men.   
  
"Well Anna Maria, we went to go and get the girls up for breakfast, and they were being stubborn and would not get up for me..." William starts.  
  
"And then Jack and I, we grabbed the girls' mattresses out from under them, and rolled them out of bed." Will starts. Each wife hits her husband on the arm, and Anna Maria hits William on the back of the head.  
  
"What are ye? Daft? Those girls worked for 15 HOURS yesterday!!! You got them out of bed, when they were dead tired. No wonder they be mad at ye!" and with that the three women go off, to tell the girls to go back to bed, and to leave the rest of the mending to them.   
  
"Great, now we've got 5 angry women on the ship. That cannot be good." Will says as he and Jack head off. William heads down to the girls' room.   
  
"Karen? Nichole? Can I come in?" William asks in his sweetest voice.  
  
Silence answers him. He hopes beyond hope that his sister and cousin are asleep and opens the door to find them asleep on top of their made beds, in their clothes and boots yet. Will and Jack come down to find him looking at the two girls asleep.   
  
"That is mighty adorable." Jack says.   
  
"Will, Jack and I will pick the girls up and you pull the covers down and then over them, okay?" Will says.  
  
"Yes father." They do this and Will and Jack take their daughters boots off and then kiss them on their foreheads.   
  
They go out of the room and Jack motions them into the conference room. There sit most of the head crew, with the exception of Karen and Nika. "Now, we'll be needing to assign jobs for us to do while in port. Gibbs how much damage is there that needs to be repaired?" Jack asks.  
  
"There's a fair bit of damage. It'll take 10 people probably about five or six days to fix it up, Cap'n."   
  
"Alright then, Gibbs. Take 9 of the lower staffed crew and buy the supplies and fix up our boat. Our laundry doers are currently asleep, but they know that they need to do this. Their regular crew of 2 other people will help them out. We'll be needin' more food for the next time we head out. Who all bought last time?" About 5 people raised their hands. "Right then, you don't have to again, we'll put Anna Maria, Elise, and Elizabeth and a crew of about 4 other people on that, got that Anna Maria?"   
  
"Yes sir, Cap'n." she replies.   
  
"How are the sails?"  
  
"In fine condition now sir. The girls and us mended them well."  
  
"Alright then. Now, we'll be havin' some time off until the Queen needs us to retrieve more of her goods for her. We'll be getting paid about a week after we get into port. I believe she said 10,000 silver pieces. So how much is that divided between 31 people Will?"  
  
Will works it out on a piece of parchment. "It's about 322 silver pieces a piece. There would be 18 silver pieces left over. What could we do with them?"  
  
"Well it costs a shilling to dock, so what do ye say about donating the rest to a charity? All in favor say 'Aye'." Jack says. The room fills with 'Aye's'. "Right then. We'll be donatin' seventeen silver pieces, and 9 shillings to a charity then. Any other business?"  
  
"No, sir." The room says.   
  
"Right then dismissed." With that the room disperses.  
  
************************* AT PORT ROYAL (A FEW HOURS LATER) *******************  
  
As the girls stood on the deck, next to their mothers, they watch as the crew below take care of the sails. Suddenly a man in the crow's nest cries out. "Land ho! Cap'n! Land ho!" Indeed Port Royal was in seeing distance now.   
  
"Girls, you'd better get down below and change into your dresses. You know how your Grandfather hates seeing you two dressed like that." Elizabeth says.  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Yes Aunt Elizabeth." The girls head below to dress.   
  
----------------------------------------- DOWN BELOW IN THE GIRLS' ROOM -----------------------------  
  
Each girl opens a trunk at the foot of her bed and starts searching through it. From each trunk the girls pull a pair of shoes, a dress, 3 petticoats, a corset, and a matching hat.   
  
"You want to go first Kar-bear? I did last time."  
  
"Alright Nika, I'll go first." and with that Nika starts to lace up the corset that neither of them really needed. After dressing in the dresses, Nika's blue and Karen's a dark purple, the girls sit down to do each others hair. Pinning it up in a fashionable bun, with a few curls hanging down.   
  
"Good thing that you pay attention to all that girl babble in our Dormitories Nika."  
  
"I wish I didn't know any of that junk. Honestly, all those girls _ever_ talk about is getting married to a rich man." She laughs. "They don't know how good it is to be in working service of the Queen. We're richer than most of the people in Port Royal, including Grandfather."  
  
"Don't I know it. On the train to school, there was a lady with a cart full of snacks. I pulled out my money bag and the other girls in our compartment nearly fainted. I was nearly in stitches then!" Karen says wistfully.   
  
"Come on Kar we need to get back up there to see our third home come into sight. Tradition you know." They each put their shoes on, and walk slowly up the stairs. They walk so slowly because of what Elizabeth told them happened to her when she wore a corset. They honestly didn't feel like passing out and falling into the water today, although that was how she, Jack, and Will started to become close.   
  
When they got up by their mothers, not acknowlegeding their fathers or brother/ cousin at all, they looked out and saw that Port Royal was closer than ever. They would be there in about an hour.   
  
"How long were we down there, mum?" Nika asks.  
  
"About 3 hours, we know how long it takes for you two to get into those things. It must be heck for you. We dressed as well, as you can see. We just got back up here about fifteen minutes ago." Elise says.  
  
"My how pretty you both look. What did you do to your hair? It looks lovely." Elizabeth asks.  
  
"Oh, it's something we picked up from the girls in our Dormitories. Obsessive they are, about looking good for the opposite sex." Karen says.  
  
"We'll show you how to do it once we get home." Nika offers.   
  
"Alright then." Elizabeth and Elise agree.  
  
"Mum, do you know if the crews laundry has been collected for Nika and I and our crew of two to do?"  
  
"No dear, why don't you ask your Uncle." Elizabeth says.  
  
"Because Aunt Elizabeth, we aren't talking to the scoundrel's whom woke us up at an ungodly hour today." Nika replies.   
  
"I know I wasn't asked, but yes the crew's laundry has been collected. It's down there in those four white bags." Jack says, offhandedly.   
  
"Mum, would you please tell the winds voice thank you?" Nika asks.   
  
"Yes dear. Jack, the daughter that you miffed off says thank you."  
  
"We'll be in port soon, I'm glad that you girls got up here." Will says, trying to get them to talk to any of the three men.   
  
"Mum, will you please tell the wind's second voice that we're not going to up- end tradition, just because the wind's voices got us angry and now we won't talk to them for a long time." Karen asks.  
  
"Will-"  
  
"I know Elizabeth, I heard."  
  
The Sparrow and Turner Families stand at the Helm of the Pearl watching as the docks of Port Royal come closer. As the boat docks Karen realizes whose boat is next to theirs in port. "Oh no..." she groans.   
  
Nika sees it too. "Darn it all. Bloody man's a menace."   
  
"What is it dears?" Elizabeth asks.  
  
"That is Commodore Norrington's ship, and it's just docking as well, which means that Jonathan and Karen are going to probably have another run in." Nika replies tying her hat on, as does Karen.   
  
"Well maybe he won't recognize us." Karen says hopefully. The crew put the plank down to the docks and then all start to disembark the Pearl. As Nika and Karen come down with a bag of pirate laundry each, a voice can be heard from behind them.   
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Karen Turner and Nichole Sparrow." Jonathan says.  
  
Karen starts to turn but Nika stops her. "Remember, just ignore him." she whispers. They keep walking down the docks, Jonathan following them, to find their parents waiting for them. Elise and Elizabeth nod at the girls attempt to ignore the annoying Norrington. They put the laundry bags into a cart waiting for it and other luggage from the ship, and then get into a carriage that their Grandfather had provided.   
  
"That meddling Anda (stalker in Spanish). If he doesn't stop doing that I swear."   
  
"Bad news girls." Will's head pops into view as he and the other 5 people of their family get into the carriage. "It seems the Norrington's are headed for your Grandfather's house as well."  
  
Karen and Nika both bang their heads on the carriages wall behind them. "It also seems they will be staying there for about three days." Elizabeth says. Groans from both girls can be heard.   
  
"Mum, we live right next to Grandfather. Jonathan knows that. Bloody hell. I am _not_ going out of the house. He just looks to bother me and Nika."   
  
"I know darling, but unfortunately we all have to deal with certain things we don't like. Like the fact that your Grandfather told the Norringtons that they'll be staying in our home with us."   
  
"Oh, for the sake of the monkeys!!! Why in the world would Grandfather do this to us? To me?! He knows about the whole 'Karen- hates- all- things- Norrington' thing. He's been witness to it enough times."   
  
"Well we'll all just have to make sure that you and he are never in the same room alone with sharp objects." The carriages stop, and the doors on both sides open. The footman offers his hand to help Karen and Nika out, and with the manners of ladies take them and get out. They then walk to the front door of their Grandfather's mansion and knock. A maid answers and leads them to the sitting room, with the Norringtons. Silence echoes through the room.   
  
"Where are my grandchildren?" an old voice says through the room.   
  
"Grandfather!" Nika and Karen yell. They go to the man and hug him as does William.   
  
"Hello father." Elizabeth says hugging him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Swann." Will, Jack and Elise all say.   
  
"Mr. Swann, I believe that we have business to attend to." Commodore Norrington says. The old man nods but pauses for a moment.   
  
"I've already given the Norringtons rooms in you home dears. Hope you don't mind."   
  
"Grandfather, could you send someone for me when your done talking with the Commodore? I'd like to speak with you." Karen asks.  
  
"Of course darling, now go home and get settled." and with that he and the Commodore walk away. The Sparrows, Turners and the youngest Norrington walk next door, and into the house.   
  
"Nika and I are going to go upstairs and talk for a while. See you later Mum, Dad, Aunt Elise, Uncle Jack and William." Karen says to her family. The three men falter as she mentioned them as well. Jonathan follows up the stairs.   
  
"I'm sorry, but what are you doing?" Nika asks.  
  
"Going to my room." Jonathan replies.  
  
They reach Karen's room, and Jonathan goes into the room right across from it. "What is my Grandfather trying to do. Push me to homicide??" Karen asks as she and Nika go into her room.   
  
"I dunno Kar... maybe he just forgot... I mean he is nearly 60 years old." Nika says.  
  
"I know Nika... It's just when it comes to Jonathan... He just annoys me to no end. He seeks me out just to say mean things."   
  
"Maybe he's like that guy you met back at school, the one who everyone knew liked you... What was his name?"  
  
"His name was Kevin, and he was a complete jerk. Everyone also knew that he only liked me because those girls in our compartment told him about my money bag. He only liked me for my money, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I dunno... I thought that he liked you..."  
  
"Let's not talk about men anymore... let's talk about something different."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno... what we plan to do this summer..."  
  
"Well I plan to fill out my application to become a governess because they're needed here, and then probably just hang around here and see what goes on... Port Royal is so boring."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Ms. Turner? Could you please come down stairs?" a voice asks at the door.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll talk to you later Nika." Karen says as she heads downstairs to see a butler from her Grandfather's mansion standing in the sitting room. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, Miss. Your Grandfather has requested that you do not come to his home tonight. Instead he asks to see you tomorrow at Noon. What shall I tell him?"  
  
"You can tell him that I will be there at that time. Thank you. Do you need me to see you out?"   
  
"No Miss. I will take myself out. Thank you," and with that the butler leaves. Karen heads up to her room and sits down at her desk reviewing the applications as governess' that she and Nika filled out. There were governess' needed here in Port Royal, and they, having just graduated from being educated in such matters, decided to see if they could get the jobs. Finding no errors in neither she nor Nika's applications, Karen got up from her desk and checked the Grandfather clock in her room. Nearly 8 o'clock. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands, careful not to spill any water onto her dress. She went downstairs into the common library and picked her favorite book from the shelves. She sits in an arm chair near the window and opens to the first page, when she hears the dinner bell ring.   
  
"Oh, drat! Well, there will always be later tonight." She puts the book back on the shelf and goes to the dining room. There their very own butler pulls her chair out for her and she sits down.   
  
Dinner, that night, was very quiet. All three Sparrow and Turner men were talking amongst themselves leaving even Elisa and Elizabeth out. Unfortunately for Karen, Jonathan was seated directly across from her. Karen just sat there and ate as a noble- woman should. When dinner was finished, all conversation stopped for a moment.   
  
"Daddy, I think I'll go to the library before bed. I'm not very hungry for desert, may I be excused?" Karen asked.   
  
"Yes of course dear." Karen got up to go.   
  
"May I go with her Daddy?" Nika asked.  
  
"Of course Nika. What do you girls plan on reading?"   
  
"Our favorites of course." Karen said with a smile, then she and Nika turned to go.   
  
"Thanks so much for the dinner Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Sparrow. I'm not much in the mood for desert either. I think that I'll retire to my room for the night. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes of course Mr. Norrington." Elizabeth said, refusing to call him by his first name. Jonathan gets up and leaves the room, leaving the adults in the dining room alone. 


	5. Round One Of the Pranks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******* LIBRARY *******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Nika and Karen sit in big armchairs facing the windows out to the west, where the last hour or so of sunlight faded in a beautiful array of colours. Karen and Nika are silently reading when their silence is interrupted by the sound of Jonathan's voice.   
  
"Excuse me, but do you have any books that I might be able to read?" he asks politely.   
  
Karen sighs, marks the page in her book, and gets up. "What types of books do you like to read Mr. Norrington?" she asks formally.   
  
"Well I tend to like fiction. Mostly action- adventure stories." He says.  
  
"Hmm.... let me see." She says looking for a book for him, as a host and hostesses daughter should. "Aha! Here we are!" She hands him a book. He looks it over appreciatively.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Turner." He says, smiling a debonair smile.  
  
The girls read in the library until the room is so dark they can no longer see the pages in their books. They retire to their rooms and go to sleep, after winding their alarm clocks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******** JACK'S DREAM ********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two girls stand at the helm next to Jack, who is steering currently. Suddenly a shout from above them, from the Crow's Nest.   
  
"Cap'n! There be an enemy ship out thar, and they look ready to attack!"   
  
"Thanks for the warning mate! How far out is that boat?"  
  
"About 10 minutes away from us Cap'n!"  
  
"Thanks again!" Jack shouts. To the girls, he says, "Now girls, you've been training for over 2 years now. If attacking pirates board, I'll expect ye, to fight. Understand?"   
  
"Yes Father," a ten- year old Nika says, nodding her head.   
  
"Yes, Uncle Jack." a ten- year old Karen says, also nodding her head.   
  
As the enemy ship approaches, twenty or so grappling hooks attach themselves to the rails of the deck, and enemy pirates fly over to the ship. Nika and Karen each take out a sword.   
  
"Stay together, and don't go to far away from me!" Jack yells, and he and the girls go down the stairs to fight with their crew. The girls at four foot five inches tall didn't pose much of a threat to the enemy pirates at first. Until that is, Nika and Karen start stabbing the enemy pirates. Fist to make a move on a pirate is Karen, who stabs an enemy that had one of her favorite pirates, Mr. Johnny Pleake, in the leg and then in the arm. Mr. Pleake then promptly throws the pirate overboard and starts on with the fighting. Nika who was very wary about any enemy pirates just stabbed and ran as she went. Soon the fight was over, and the retreating pirates could scarcely be seen, moving as fast as their boat could take them. Both Karen and Nika rip a scarf off of a dead body, and wipe their swords with them, before re-sheathing them. Captain Jack Sparrow smiled proudly that they got through their first fight, with Karen only having a gash on one side of her face and Nika a gash on her knee.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********* WILL (SENIOR'S) DREAM*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing outside of a door, just waiting, was something neither Jack Sparrow, or Will Turner Snr. could do. Harder than that still was the fact that they were standing outside of a door, hearing their wives screaming in the pain of childbirth. This was Jack's first child and he was quite nervous, and Will's second child, and he was even more nervous than Jack. Pacing back and forth between the door that separated them from their wives and to the end of the hall, was all the 2 men dared to do. Downstairs in the Parlor room, farthest away from all the noise, was the entire Sparrow and Turner Families, plus the entire crew of the Black Pearl.   
  
Finally after at least 12 hours of waiting a nurse came out of Elisa's room. "It's a girl!" She announced to the waiting men. Jack whooped and Will congratulated him. "You can come in after we've cleaned them and the room up a bit." Then she went back inside the room.   
  
Will, still hearing his wife's screams continued to pace. Two hours later, both nurse's came out of both rooms. The one from Elizabeth's room spoke first. "It's a girl!" She announced also. Will smiled, and Jack congratulated him. "You can come in once I've cleaned them up a bit."  
  
The second nurse spoke, "You can come in now Mr. Sparrow, but ONLY Mr. Sparrow, for now." and she left with Jack, while Will waited until he could see Elizabeth and their new baby girl. Sooner than expected, the nurse came out and told Will to go in.   
  
"Hello Elizabeth." He said quietly, as he spied the feeding baby in her arms.   
  
"Will, she's beautiful! Look at her. Ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes." Elizabeth cooed. She handed Will the baby after she was done feeding.   
  
"What shall we name this beautiful girl?" he asked.  
  
"What about Karen, after my mother?"  
  
"Wonderful, darling. And her middle name will be Elizabeth, after her mother. Karen Elizabeth Turner. I like that."  
  
"It's a beautiful name."   
  
"Shall I go and ask Jack if he's ready to let our daughter's meet their lovely families?"  
  
"Of course, go on darling. You know what to do if she gets fussy, right?"  
  
"Yes dear, now rest. We'll all be needing it." he says with a smile.   
  
Will goes into the hallway, and knocks on Elisa's door, after getting the okay from the nursemaid. "Jack, are you ready to show them off, yet?"   
  
"Yes, just a minute Will." Will hears some whispering behind the door, and then Jack comes out with a baby girl in his arms. "Will, meet Nichole Elisa Sparrow. Nichole, meet your godfather, Will Turner." The baby cooed in Jack's arms.   
  
"Jack, meet Karen Elizabeth Turner. Karen, meet your godfather, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Karen cooed in Will's arms.   
  
"Shall we go introduce them to their families?"  
  
"Of course. We can't keep them to ourselves forever."   
  
They go down the stairs and into the Parlor, where around 35 people wait. The first to notice is Will's first and only son, William.   
  
"Father, Uncle!" he says getting up and running over. "Do I have a sister or brother, and what do I have as a cousin?" the 5-year old asks excitedly.   
  
"Everyone? We'd like for you to meet our daughters." Jack announces. "This is Nichole Elisa Sparrow."   
  
"And this is Karen Elizabeth Turner." Will says.   
  
"Karan? and Neecole? Can I call them Kar-bear and Nika... I can't say them right." William asks.   
  
"Of course you can call them that son." Will says, getting approval from Jack first.   
  
The girls are passed around the room and cooed at, until the nurse says that the girls couldn't be near too many people for long at first, so she takes them upstairs to their shared nursery.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***** BREAKFAST*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At breakfast that morning, Will and Jack were both smiling for some reason unknown to the rest. It was silent except for the slight sound of clinging while everyone ate their food. Soon, after everyone was done the girls went out to shop for a while, taking their mothers with them. Jonathan traveled back into the library to read, and the two eldest men went to the ship to help repair her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******IN THE SHOPS*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls went out to the stores and had bought enough fabric for 2 new dresses to be made, petticoats and all. They went to the finest seamstress in Port Royal. All in all, they'd spent about 10 pieces of silver this day.   
  
Going home Elisa, Elizabeth, and Nika return to the Turner/ Sparrow home, while Karen goes to see her grandfather. The butler opens the door for her and leads her into the parlor where she waits for her grandfather. Soon after the old man comes wobbling in with his cane. Karen goes to help him, but he gestures at her with his free hand to sit back down. When he sits down he begins to talk.  
  
"Now, Karen dear... What is it that you wanted to talk to your dear old grand dad, hmm?"  
  
"Well Grandfather, I was wondering, why do you keep forcing Jonathan down my throat, when you know that we despise eachother? You've seen us fight before Grandfather! Don't you remember?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** FLASHBACK****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two 9 year old girls run down the plank before their parents, one accidentally hitting another boy waiting for his father.   
  
"Oh! So sorry! Didn't mean to do that." A young Karen says.  
  
"Watch your step," and he says his last word with venom, "pirate!"  
  
"I'm not a pirate! I am the daughter of one of the Queen's finest retrieval men, you lark!"  
  
"Well then you're a pirates daughter! You shouldn't be here in Port Royal! We don't need anymore SCUM!"  
  
"Scum? You think I'm scum?! Well then what are you, for being so rude to a lady? The things sticking to the side of that rather small boat?" She said gesturing to the boat the boy came from.   
  
A man just walked down the plank of the other boat, with Karen's Grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa! It's so good to see you!" the 3 children of the Pearl yelled as they hugged them.   
  
" 'Grandpa', so these are your grandchildren?" Commodore Norrington asks.   
  
"Yes they are his grand-children, Jonathan." Elizabeth says walking to the group with the rest of the Sparrows and Turners.   
  
"Then she is nothing but a pirate! That's what daddy told me." the young boy says snottily.  
  
"I am NOT!" Karen yells, pushing the boy into the water next to his ship.  
  
"Can't say he didn't deserve that one. Let's just hope that this problem will work itself out, aye?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****** END FLASHBACK*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dear I know... but I was just hoping that you and he could become friends. You two have always had the worst relationship, and I just don't want that, when I can see the potential for friendship or more between you two." Governor Swann replies to his grand-daughter.   
  
" 'Or more.'?! Grandfather, what did you mean 'or more'? There's nothing there, but animosity and dislike for each other."  
  
"Well dear, you know, just an old man thinking. I've often heard from a philosopher or two that the greatest hates spring into the most true of loves. I'm just wondering if that is what's going to happen with you and young Mr. Norrington."  
  
"Grandfather, I highly doubt that any of that will happen. Jonathan and I just dislike each other too much to have any love. Even if I was interested, which, I'm not!"   
  
"Alright dear. Well it's nearly time for lunch, and I've got company coming here to talk about politics. I think you'd better head home."   
  
"Good day grandfather." Karen says hugging the old man.  
  
"Good day my little Karen."   
  
Karen's Grandfather leads her to the door, and she walks back home. She opens the door to her own home and goes into her room to find, who other than Jonathan sitting on her bed reading her diary.   
  
"GET OUT!" She screams. Nika and Jack come running into the room. "How dare you come into my room! AND not only come into my room, but go through my personal things!" She snatches the book from Jonathan's hands and puts it back in her original hiding spot. The now scarlet red girl turns back around to face the intruder.   
  
"Now Karen..." Jack starts, "C'mon, calm down. Take a breath." He says, trying to calm the girl.   
  
"Yeah Karen listen to your Uncle." Jonathan says.   
  
"YOU have no right to tell me what to do, Jonathan! Get out, before I do something I'll regret."   
  
"I just wanted to say-"   
  
"OUT!"   
  
The boy realizing he'd really screwed up this time, scuttled out the door. Karen, still scarlet starts pacing the room, rambling on about how Jonathan and Barbossa should team up against her.   
  
"Kar, come on... He's out of the room now... You can breathe!" Nika says.  
  
"I am breathing Nika. I'm just quite angry as all. Can you remember what those monks from the east taught us? The calming techniques? 'Cause I could use them right about now."  
  
"Okay, just a sec." Nika replies. She walks over to where her father is standing, and whispers, "Daddy, could you please leave... We really should do this alone. Plus your presence might agitate her even more."   
  
"Alright then, luv. Just call if ya need me," and with that Jack leaves the room and Nika closes the door. Both girls sit down and Nika leads them in the relaxing techniques that the aforementioned monks taught the crew a few years ago. 


	6. JONATHAN NORRINGTON! Round 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THAT NIGHT AT DINNER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once everyone was seated for dinner, the tension in the room became apparent, to all of the adults. Jack had informed the rest of the parents on what had gone on this afternoon, while Nika had told William. Will and Elizabeth watched, as their daughter didn't eat, but glared at Jonathan Norrington, and then stabbed a piece of meat and rudely stuffed it in her mouth. They also saw that their oldest son was holding her hand beneath the table, and that Nika was softly speaking to her, to keep her calm. With a vauge interest they also watched as Jonathan kept his head down and just ate, receiving no support from the glares that Karen was giving him. A fork clanged on china as Karen finished her supper.   
  
"Mum? Dad? May I go to the library, please?" She asks politely.  
  
"Yes of course dear." Elizabeth replies.   
  
"Nika, are you going too?" Jack asks.  
  
"Yes, if that's all right father." Nika says.   
  
"Of course it is dear." Elise says.  
  
The two girls leave the room and soon after William decides to go up, after asking his father's permission. With that, the 3 children of the Black Pearl go upstairs to read, or so the parents thought.  
  
However, the 'children' we not reading, but helping Karen find a new hiding place for her diary. Once they had sworn themselves to secrecy, they each looked for a place where a Norrington would never look. Nika looked through the shelves for a place in the books that her best friends diary could fit it. William looked in his sister's room for a better place than she had, which was in the hollow beneath her window seat. Karen looked through all of the trinkets around the library, to find something to hide her diary under. They each returned to the reading area by the west windows to tell of the places where Karen could hide her diary.   
  
"I looked through your room, and I found a nice place. Inside your grandfather clock."   
  
"Yes, that is a good place William, but it is still in my room. I want a place where i he /i would never look."   
  
"What about here then?" Nika says, leading them to a nearly unused part of the library, where their fathers kept their logbooks, maps, and journals.   
  
"That's a good place too. But let me show you what I found." Karen replies leading them to a row of books and climbing up a ladder. She points to a bell that their fathers and crew had found on a sunken ship. It was still intact, and was easy for Karen to lift.   
  
"So where are you going to put it?" Nika asks.   
  
"In your place. It's much easier to get to, and I won't have to lift that stupid bell so carefully."   
  
"Good choice, sis."   
  
"Thanks, brother dearest."   
  
"So Kar, why did you freak so much when you saw him reading your diary. You've always let me, Will, and the parents read it."  
  
"Thing is, guys, that you all know me. You know how I feel, how I react to things, and how I express myself. That diary has all of those emotions, all of those feelings, all of those memories in it. That boy could not even begin to understand what that diary holds in it. My poems, and my ramblings have kept me connected to this world, you know? That diary holds all of my fears, loves, and hates in it, and HE just thinks he can waltz into our home and read it!?"  
  
Karen gets a hug from her older brother and her best friend, before they say anything.   
  
"Kar, wow, I didn't know all of those poems were about your life. I guess I can see it now though. You've kept those diaries since... well you know." Nika says.  
  
"Was it now? Wow Kar. I can understand the meanings of those poems now."  
  
"Were they always so cryptic. You had to have understood them... or perhaps it's only me that understands what they mean and that is how I shelter myself from harm."   
  
They all laugh and then go to their rooms, where yet again, Karen screams. Now everyone comes running, even the Commodore. They open the door, to find all of the chickens from the hen house in Karen room, tearing up everything from old journals, to her bed spread and clothes.   
  
"JONATHAN NORRINGTON!!!!!!!" She screams and launches herself at him. If not for Will, Jack, and William holding her back, she would have tackled him and probably hurt him.   
  
"Jonathan! How dare you! We allow you into our home, and this is how you treat my daughter! Commodore, I am sorry, but unless you can control your son, not only will I tell the men of our families to let go of Karen, but you will have to leave." Elizabeth says.   
  
Not paying attention to Jonathan anymore, Karen starts to retrieve her now ruined journals from when she was little. As she picks up the broken remains of a particular journal, she breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Nika then starts after Jonathan and again the men hold her back. Elise and Elizabeth both go to comfort the crying teen, and Will steps up to the Norringtons.   
  
"If you ever, EVER touch my daughters things again, I will not hold them back from what they do to you. I'm sure neither will my son, or Captain Sparrow. I would like to ask you to please go to your rooms now, while my family help my daughter pick up what memories she can, or at least the ones YOUR son hasn't ruined." With that Will goes and tells the maids to get the individual cages for the hens and bring them upstairs. The Norringtons depart to their rooms, but not until after the Commodore grounded his son, and told him that he was lucky that the Sparrow's and Turner's didn't let their daughters kill him, because if it were his daughter, he would have.   
  
In Karen's room, after the maids and butlers had caught all of the chickens, they tried to piece back together pages and entire diaries if they could. Karen slowly coaxed Socks out of the closet where he had hidden during the chaos, and now had him wrapped up in the remains of her beautiful bedspread. They found that 3 of 10 dresses were ruined, that nearly all of her diaries had been left alone, minus about 5, but that didn't make it any better. The bed she'd received for her birthday, from the crew, for Socks, had been ruined. Karen's antique doll collection was now ruined from chicken feces, and her room was still a wreck. The things in her locked chest were safe, but the chest itself was ruined. This particular chest was special to her, because from it, came her very first payment that she had earned. Karen herself was just as much a wreck as her room. Slowly they began to move things to another room in the house, into a guest room where she was farther away from the Norringtons, yet close to Nika and William. When they had finished moving her non-ruined things into her new room the others left while her parents stayed.   
  
Elizabeth and Will sat on the bed where Karen sat, and Karen flung herself into her fathers arms and cried. Will slowly patted his crying daughter on the back, until she was all cried out.   
  
"Daddy, why did he do that? Why?" She asks.   
  
"I don't know luv. But your things will be replaced, and I will be sure that the money comes from Jonathan and not his father, even if he has to work 20 hours a day, he will pay for all of the damage he caused."   
  
"Daddy, I don't want his money. I just want my things back. My dolls were priceless, as were my journals. I just want to, ARGH!!" She screams.   
  
"Karen, darling. Though we can't replace the journals, or the contents of them, you still have all of those memories in your heart. My poor baby." she says, hugging her daughter.   
  
"How long will it be until my old room is cleaned?"   
  
"I'm not sure, luv. We'll call the cleaners in the morning, to help the maids." Will says.   
  
"Until then, you're staying here, you're still in your wing, but you're farther away from those so called men, and closer to William and Nika."   
  
"Did those damn chickens get my paintings too? My school things?"  
  
"They did get your paintings, as for your school things, no. They were in the trunk that's been ruined, but the things inside weren't harmed."   
  
"Where is the key for that trunk anyway? Oh, that reminds me. Here." Will hands Karen a key. "This is for your room so that, that boy cannot get in here."   
  
"Thank you, Daddy." Karen sighs. "Daddy, when are ithey/i going to leave?"   
  
"I don't know luv. As soon as the Commodore is finished with his business with your Grandfather, I'm sure they'll leave."   
  
"Alright then. Mummy, Daddy, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now, if that's okay."   
  
"Of course it is dear. I'll tell the maids to ready a bath for you and then you can go to bed." Elizabeth replies. Each parent gives their daughter a hug and then they leave the room. Karen slowly wanders around her new temporary room. It was one she had helped put together, so it was a little to her taste. The room was done in reds with gold accents. There was a window seat facing the west, where Karen sat down and watched as the sun slowly drew colors around the room. She watched as the sun set, for nearly 15 minutes, before a maid came in to tell her ,her bath was ready. Karen gathered her nightgown and dressing robe and went into the bathroom that the maid had led her to. She takes her bath and dresses for the night. When she returns to her room, she locks the door, and climbs into a forgein feeling bed, and drifts off to sleep, like the rest of the people in the house have.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KAREN'S DREAM (In her POV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nika and I hear shouting and screaming on the deck above our heads. We're crying, while sitting down, not any older than four years old. Will sits behind us, shaking but trying to look brave. Our fathers had just left to find our mothers and so we were alone in the middle of this insanity. Soon though our parents come back and Uncle Jack picks me up, and Daddy picks up Nika. Both our mothers grab William's hands and we all travel to the stern end of the ship, where Uncle Jack and Daddy put Nika and I down. They move Uncle Jack's desk and underneath is a trapdoor. They open it and Mum grabs a lantern from the wall near by. Uncle Jack and Daddy pick Nika and I up again, and carry us down the ladder into a small room. William and our Mothers come down as well and then Daddy and Uncle Jack start talking quietly to our mothers. Daddy and Uncle Jack give us all hugs and then go back up the ladder and close the trapdoor.   
  
"Mummy, what's going on? Why aren't Daddy and Uncle Will staying here with us?" Nika asks. She climbs into her mothers lap, as do I and William with our mother.   
  
"Daddy and Uncle Will are helping the crew fight some bad people. They'll come back and get us soon." Auntie Elisa replies to her daughter.   
  
Above us we suddenly hear some people trashing the room, above us. Mum and Auntie Elisa hold us children closely and whisper to us to be quiet. We were sure we were found, but suddenly everything became silent again, and so we sat around and waited for our fathers to come back and get us. While waiting, William curled up on the floor and went to sleep, and soon, Nika and I followed.  
  
Later on, the door above our heads opened and down came our fathers. We were asleep however, as were our mothers. Our fathers carefully woke our mothers, and then picked up William, Nika and I's sleeping forms and put us in our beds.   
  
When we woke up the next morning our parents were asleep, with our mothers' heads on our fathers' shoulders. We all got up and curled up next to our parents and fell asleep soundly, until we really had to get up, for real that morning. Each of us children hugged our parents and then let them go about their business around the ship. We went and played around the ship, where we were allowed to, of course, and had a good day, after that horrible night. 


	7. Negotiations and more

_A/N: Sorry for the really late update. This might be the last one, until I get some inspiration... :( I've lost my POTC movie!_ :( :( : (

NEXT MORNING

Dressed in their dresses, Karen in red, Nika in blue, both girls walk around the house trying to find something to do. It seemed as if the Norrington boy had taken up permanent residence in their only refuge, the library. They each curl up in the parlor and try to think of something to do.

"We haven't gotten a start on the laundry we're supposed to do, so why not do that?" Nika suggests.

"Alright, let's go get the bags from the Dads' office." Karen replies. They go into the North wing of the house and knock on the door.

"C'mon in." They hear Jack reply to the knock.

"Hello father. We're here to get the laundry bags of the crew's. Where are they?"

"In that closest over there. Right smelly them things are too. I had to stuff them in there to be able to live in this room." He says, laughing and smiling.

"Uncle Jack, what a horrid thing to say about your crew's things!" Karen replies, jokingly to her Uncle.

"Where are they staying by the way? We need our helpers."

"They're staying at the Inn over near the Butcher's shop and the Grocer."

"Ugh. In that part of town, again?" Nika asks.

"Well the crew don't like to spend their money on just any ol' thing." Jack says.

"I'll be seeing you girls later." With that, their father/ Uncle hugs them and ushers them out of the door.

The girls put shoes on and grab the shawl's their mothers insisted on making them wear, when going out of the house. They walk to the middle of town and then to the Inn where the crew are staying. "Sophia Justina and Johnny Pleake's rooms please." Karen asks the clerk. Inside the bar area the girls can hear loud music and shouting. The clerk leads them to the rooms and they knock on Sophia's door first.

"Just a DAMN MINUTE!" Sophia yells through the door. It opens to find a rather disheveled looking Sophia and a rather embarrassed Johnny.

"Miz Sparrow and Miz Turner. Hello to ya's. What are ye doin' 'ere?" Johnny asks.

"Well Johnny, Sophia. We were hoping that you two were ready to start with the crews laundry. But, if you're busy, we could start on it ourselves."

"No, no! We can't have that. Just a moment Misses, and we'll be out and ready to start to wash them clothes." Sophia replies.

"Alright then. We'll be downstairs in the lobby area waiting. See you in about 15 minutes, perhaps?"

"Make it 20 Mizez. We need to, erm, get ready." Johnny replies.

"Alright, 20 it is then." With that the door closes and Nika and Karen walk down the stairs laughing quite loudly.

Standing in the lobby, perhaps wasn't the choice idea for the girls however. Drunks would eye them as they stood there and Karen was even approached by one. "Hello there, miz! You's for sale? I bet you'd fetch a pretty piece of silver."

"Back away, sir, or my father will harm you. You know, Will Turner." Karen says. She's always hated using her father's name to get her things, but having him and Jack as family never did seem to hurt, unless of course she was around, the Norrington boy. The man instantly backed away and soon after Sophia and Johnny make their way down the stairs. They go back to the mansion and Sophia and Johnny go to the back of the house where 4 buckets of soapy water, and 4 buckets of clean water waited for the laundry do-ers.

"We have to go change, so wait here for us. We'll bring the laundry bags out with us." The girls go upstairs and change into black pants and 2 different colored shirts. They tie their hair back in Jack's fashion and grab 2 bags of laundry each while heading outside. The group of four slowly make their way through washing, rinsing, and hanging the laundry to dry. Near dinner time, they stop and compile their left over laundry into 2 bags. They take the clean, dried ones down from the line and put them in the other 2 bags, that had been washed and dried as well. The 2 crew members take the clean laundry to the Inn with them to be distributed back to the original owners there, and the girls put the dirty laundry in the service hall, in the broom closet. The group intends on meeting the next day to finish what they have left from today.

They go back upstairs and ask the maids to run them baths in their bathrooms. After bathing and re-dressing the girls go back and sit in the parlor again, just talking. At dinner the Mums' of the family look nervous or distressed. "Mum? Aunt Elisa? What's the matter?" Karen asks.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just that, well dear... We're both a tad... pregnant." Elise replies.

"Pregnant? Oh Mum! Aunt Elizabeth! That's so amazing!" Nika says and she and Karen get up to hug each of the older ladies, as well as their fathers.

"Yay! Nik, you know what this means right? We're not the babies of the families anymore!"

"I know Kar-bear! Oo! I can't wait to see my new sibling!"

NEXT DAY

Karen wakes up in her temporary room, at around 5:30 a.m., and dresses in her blue pants, a white shirt and a blue vest and ties her hair up in a blue bandanna like she had yesterday. She goes downstairs into the kitchen and gets some jam and bread as well as a glass of orange juice and sits in the back yard watching the sun rise, on the bench in the yard. The bench creaks as someone sits next to her, and when she turns around she finds no one other than Jonathan Norrington next to her. "Get away from me! What are you doing? Stalking me?" Karen says.

"Please, Karen. Just listen to me... Please."

"You don't have the right to call me Karen, _Mr. Norrington_. I'll listen to you, however. If you insult me in any way, this orange juice becomes one with you. Understand?"

"Yes. Look, Ms. Turner. I'm sorry about the chickens. I know it was rude, and uncouth to boot, but we've always had that kind of a relationship. You prank me, I prank you sort of thing. I'm sorry that they destroyed your precious things, and if there's anyway I can repay you that I'm not already doing, please tell me, so that we can get our 'relationship' back to where it was."

"I'll think about what you've said this morning Mr. Norrington. I'll tell you my reaction at around four o'clock in the library. Be there, and we'll see how this turns out."

"Thank you, Ms. Turner. I'll be there, I promise." Karen finishes her breakfast and then goes to the stable to find her favorite horse. "Nicky? Nicky, where are you?" she whispers trying not to wake the other horses. She hears a soft knicker to her left and sees her handsome Nicky, poking his head out of his stall. The 20 hand horse had a white body and a black mane and tail. "There you are, my boy! Wanna come out and play?" The horse softly knickers and so she opens the stall gate and takes him by the rope around his neck. She ties the rope to a post and puts on his reins, head gear, and saddle. She takes the rope off his neck and then gets into the saddle riding like 'a man' would, one leg on each side. They walk out of the barn, slowly and when they get to the riding yard, a two acre stretch of land, they start to work on everything from cantering to galloping to jumping fences when Karen felt like it. After nearly an hour, Karen hears somebody yelling her name. She gallops over to the furthest fence to see her father and uncle calling her. "Yes, father and uncle?" She asks.

"You're mum and aunt couldn't find you this morning, and so sent us out to get you. Have you been riding all morning?" Will asks.

Karen nods, "Yep. Is it nearly time for breakfast?"

"Yep. 'tis." Jack replies. "Alright then, see you back inside. C'mon Nicky." and with that, Karen gallops off, to the stables. Returning Nicky to the stables and herself to the house and into the confines of a dress once again, Karen goes downstairs and sits with Nika.

"I can't understand, how you can wake up so early. I mean, yes on the Pearl we..." She trails off as Jonathon comes into the room. "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

The breakfast bell rang, and each of the girls pass the youngest Norrington and go to the table. After breakfast, the butler comes into the room and tells the girls that Johnny and Sophia are here and ready to work. "Tell them, we'll be out soon with the clothes," Nika says. "C'mon Kar. Let's go get dressed." With that the girls run off to their rooms to dress in pants, blouses and vests, again tying their hair back. Once outside, Nika starts questioning Karen. "Why was Norrington staring at you during breakfast?" she asks.

"Why were _you _paying attention to him Nik?" Karen retorts.

"You were the only one NOT noticing his blatant staring. I'm surprised father and Uncle Will didn't strangle him for being so rude."

"Well, he and I might reach a sort of agreement this afternoon to stop meddling with eachother's lives and actually be civil to one another."

Nika gasps, sarcastically, "Karen Turner and Jonathan Norrington coming to a cease fire, a truce? Not possible!"

Noticing Johnny and Sophia listening, Karen starts to speak Spanish, a language she had to learn on the Pearl in order to negotiate with the Spainards. "Sí, es muy possible, porque Jonathan es simpático... Cuando conoces a él. No conozco a él bien, pero conozco a él un poco." (Yes, it's very possible, because Jonathan is nice... When you get to know him. I don't know him well, but I know him a little bit. ((A/N: I'm not sure if I did that right, I'm just preparing for my exam in that class. Sorry... If I didn't, tell me please!)) )

Nika, who doesn't care who's listening in, replies in English. "Karen Turner, if you forgive him without a reasonable reason, reasonable for ME, I swear I'll take you out."

"NIKA! That was rude! C'mon chica! You know even I am not that stupid!" Nika shrugs,

"Aye, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Karen replies and then gets splashed in the face with cold water. "OY!"

"Now ladiez, we muzt finiz the job, today." Johnny says.

"Alright Johnny." They say together laughing. That day, the group of 'Pearl Pirates' finishes their job at around noon. Nika and Karen go into their rooms and change back into 'proper' clothes and try to find something to do. They grab their money bags and go out to the town to find something to do. They walk around for a bit, greeting old friends they hadn't seen in ages. Still finding nothing to do, they walk around yet more, staying away from the bad parts of town. They run into their friend, Kylee Beck, near the dress shop.

"Kylee!" Karen says hugging her friend, as does Nika.

"Hi guys! Welcome back from school!" Kylee says.

"Look at you Kyles!" Nika says, noting the frilly, pink day dress her friend is wearing.

"Oh! That's right you two don't know!" Kylee exclaims.

"Don't know what, Kyles?" Karen asks with a bewildered expression.

"I'm getting married in 5 days!" "WHAT?!" Both girls screech.

"To who?" Karen asks, at the same time Nika asks, "Where did you meet him?"

"I'm getting married to Jacob Daab. Do you remember him?"

"Daab? Yes. I do at least. Kar?" Nika replies.

"Yes." she says after thinking a moment.

"So, are we invited, oh dearest friend of ours?" Nika asks.

"Of course. I was just coming to your house to give you each your invitation. Your parents are invited as well."

"Okay, well we'll head home now and tell them." Karen says. "May I come over for tea tommorow?"

"Of course. I'll expect you at about 10:30, then okay?" Kylee asks.

"Okay, see you tommorow then." They each give the girl a hug and return home. THE

LIBRARY AT 3:30

That day at 3:20, Karen goes to the library to prepare for she and Jonathan's meeting. Sitting down at one of the many tables in the room, Karen sits on the table 3 pieces of paper, one with writing on it already, her terms, another with Jonathan's name on it, and one blank. She goes to a desk on the other side of the room and pulls an ink well and a pen from the drawer and sets them to the side. Jonathan comes to the room exactly on time. He, it seems to Karen, hasn't prepared at all for this meeting. Karen conducts this meeting as she would a buisness meeting. "Hello Mr. Norrington." Karen says.

"Good afternoon. Ms. Turner, may I call you Karen during this meeting?"

"Why not? May I call you Jonathan, then."

"Surely."

"Well, Jonathan. I see you haven't prepared anything for this meeting. Here are my terms. As soon as you are done reading them, I'm willing to negotiate." Karen hands him the paper which reads:

1. No more 'pranks'

-If a person were, the following penalties would occur:  
-Things that are broken, will be replaced or paid for.  
-5 day servitude to the person who is 'pranked'.  
-15 silver pieces will be paid.

2. A name-calling cease fire

-If a person were to call names, the following penalties would occur:

Male: pushed into water or willingly jump in. 

Female: Corset for 3 days.

3. Going through a persons things.

If this were to occur the following would happen:

-5 day servitude -3 silver pieces paid

4. Insulting the others Family.

If a person were to do this the following would occur:

-2 day servitude

-4 silver pieces paid

As Jonathan reads these conditions over he starts to form his opinions of the conditions of this agreement. "I'm finished." he says after about five minutes.

"Would you like to negotiate, or do you agree?" Karen asks.

"Negotiate. I guess we'll start at the first stipulation?" he asks.

Karen nods her head.

"Alright, I say only 3 days servitude and 10 silver pieces."

"4 days servitude and 14 silver pieces."

"I'll agree to the 4 days, 13 silver pieces."

"Agreed."

"Next one. I say you should wear a corset for 5 days."

"No. 3 days."

"4 days."

"3 and a half is my final offer."

"Agreed," Jonathan sighs.

"Number 3?"

"I say 4 days and 2 silver pieces."

"Fine, agreed."

"On the final stipulation, I say 2 days servitude and 3 gold pieces."

Karen looks over the written out portion now scribbled and re-written on. "Agreed." "Really?"

"Yes. I'll re-write this for a moment and then we'll sign it." About 10 minutes later, she's done re-writing the agreement. Both sign and then put it in a folder on one of the shelves. "Good day, Jonathan."

"Good day, Karen."


End file.
